1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter may be incapable of being recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
A rechargeable battery generally includes, for example, a case for accommodating an electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for closing and sealing the case. In order to assemble such a rechargeable battery, an uncoated region formed at one side of the electrode assembly may be connected to a current collecting member combined to the cap assembly.
On the other hand, the current collecting member is generally combined to the cap assembly by a caulking method. However, when a caulked part is weak, the current collecting member may be twisted. Such twist may cause an increase in contact resistance and thus generate heat, making it difficult to improve high power output performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.